the_walking_dead_new_hopefandomcom-20200214-history
Dina
"Oh Ellie... they should be terrified of you" ''— Dina to Ellie at the dance '''Dina' is a secondary protagonist in The Walking Dead: New Hope and a helper to Ellie and Jesse. Biography Early Life Raised in a strict, middle eastern military family, Dina had always followed instructions. Before the apocalypse, her father had made sure she was an A+ student, encouraging her to study as her mother had died early on in her life. With the death of her mother still lingering in her mind, Dina did not make as much of an effort as her father expected in school, causing her grades to be mediocre, as her and her father argued every other day about them. Later in her life, at the age of 15, little did Dina know, her life was about to change forever. As they were getting ready to move due to another deployment her father had to face, something strange came on the news, talking about quarantine zones and an outbreak. Her father turned off the TV quickly, as Dina looked at him with a strange look on her face. He had been hiding the outbreak from her, since he was part of the military cover up. The two argued for hours as they yelled back and forth at each other. She called him a liar before almost running out the door, when suddenly a group of walkers knocked the door down. They didn't hear them due to how loud they were yelling and she ran away, scared for her life. As her father stood and protected their house, she kept running, not even looking back, as she ran down her street which was quiet, save for the sound of shots from her house. She had no idea where she was going, but she was determined to never go back. A Brave New Life Running away from home wasn't like what she had seen in TV shows or read in magazines. It was hard and rough. Every day was a struggle for her, as she learned how to live in this new world. Luckily for her, she met a group of people who agreed to keep her with them for the time being. She learned to hunt as she already knew how to use guns, and also learned how to defend herself without a gun. However, things weren't too bright with her new group. As she got to know another girl her age there, they both caused trouble, and they blamed it on Dina every time. Even though she might not have been the bad influence on the other girl, she was still the one blamed, being the "newcommer". After one day where a plan to go on their very own supply run went wrong, the two girls ran back to their group with some angry men behind them. After killing them, they asked them what the hell they were doing and how they endangered everyone. Dina was again to be blamed for it, as they kicked her out, telling her never to come back. She looked back at them one last time before walking away, pitying them for leaving her like this. She knew she was a troubled person, but not like this. Jackson - First Appearance Adventuring alone, it wasn't too long before she met another group, this one however, was nothing like what she expected. This one was huge, powerful, and their settlement's size scared her. They seemed friendly, accepting Dina into the settlement without much of a check, handing her a job as well to do. She hasn't had to work for a living before, but she wasn't going to say no. It had been years since she was part of a community. She had usually traveled with small groups, making friends with people her age. But this? This was nice, and she could use the company. During her time at Jackson, Dina quickly became good friends with Ellie, being one of the few girls she liked hanging around with at Jackson. Ellie then introduced Dina to Jesse, who had liked her ever since she'd been in Jackson. The trio had grew into a great pair of friends, doing most of their activities together. However, as Dina and Jesse's relationship worsened, her relationship with Ellie became better and better. One night, returning from a massive successful supply run, Tommy threw a party. At the party, Dina had never been to one of these in almost a decade, deciding it was time to really party, she downed a few drinks before she danced with the residents of Jackson. After her break up, she felt free, and so she danced in the middle of the floor, catching everyone's eyes, even those of Ellie and Jesse. As she saw the two talk about her, she decided to approach them, taking Ellie away from Jesse for a dance. As the two slow danced together, they sweet talked each other, as they fell into a drunken love. They kissed as they danced, as everyone looked on, and the two left after that. The next few days Dina spent, were mostly around Ellie, as the two were up to no good at times, living their lives. One unfateful day however, Ellie and Dina both decided they would go and scout around for any supplies, as they took their horses and headed out. The two talked a lot of nonsense to each other on their ride, as they came up to a ski lodge. As they overlooked the valley which Jackson laid in, they joked together and smiled, wishing they can capture this moment. Then just as they were going to head down, Ellie saw a building with people walking in it. They decided to go check it out, and coming down from the lodge, Dina decided to race Ellie to it. Arriving there before Ellie did, she entered in, carefully scanning around the cabin. The two must've been seen because it was quiet and empty. As she walked around, waiting for Ellie, and scratching her head as to where the people were, she felt a massive force hit her head, as she blacked out. The next thing she remembered, is being tied in a chair, as she heard a loud noise coming from the stairs ahead, before the door flew open and she saw Ellie for a second before hearing a loud blaring noise from her right side, as she felt a strong sting at her side, falling over in the chair as she could feel her breathing getting weaker. She watched Ellie fight off the men that piled on top of her with vigor that she has never seen Ellie fight with before. Dina knew what was happening, she felt weak, as she saw blood under her. Ellie walked over to her as the two talked for a bit, telling her how she loves her, and holding her for a bit, before it all went black for Dina. The next thing she saw, was Ellie heading upstairs, before it all went black again.... Forgotten